


The Feud

by Cahaya (Tarlaith)



Series: Off-Road Conversations [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Goody is determined to win this argument, Joshua Faraday (cameo), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlaith/pseuds/Cahaya
Summary: “How is this even going to work?”“You bend over and use your mouth.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Know A Bank Where The Wild Thyme Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215423) by [Fontainebleau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fontainebleau/pseuds/Fontainebleau). 



“Now, ready to get wet?”

“Are the shackles really necessary?”

“Yes. Billy, we've been over this.”

“How is this even going to work?”

“You bend over and use your mouth.”

“I don't like it.”

“Oh, come on! It'll be fun!”

“That's what you always say. And then I have to swallow huge amounts of –”

“It's not that much. Now, get on your knees.”

“Like this?”

“Yeah, a little further.”

“Stop ogling, Goody.”

“I'm not!”

“Your red face says otherwise.”

“I told you not to wear those pants.”

“I bought them, now I'm going to wear them. Get over it.”

“Fine. Come closer. Yeah, better. Just look at them, aren't they pretty? Perfectly shaped and a real handful...”

“Do we have to do this in the town square?”

“Why not?”

“Everyone can see...”

“No one else will get close to you while I'm here, Billy. I promise.”

“It's not that...”

“Then what?”

“... nothing.”

“Billy? … look at me, please?”

“I know this means a lot to you...”

“Billy... nothing means more to me than you.”

“It's just...”

“Yes?”

“I'm going to wipe the floor with you. Your reputation will be ruined.”

“... _Excuse me?!_ ”

“Maybe we'll even be in danger if they think you're that easy to –”

“Now wait a goddamn second –”

“I don't mind staying up all night, but even I need some sl–”

“Billy Rocks, do you have any idea who you're talking to?”

“Goodnight Robicheaux?”

“Exactly! I've been doing this since I was ten! And I was considered the very best for six years!”

“... Five decades ago.”

“I still have what it takes to outstrip a novice like _you_. A hundred times over, if necessary.”

“Would you bet on that?”

“'course. Name your price, Rocks.”

“That bearskin...”

“ _What?!_ No way!”

“So you'd rather give up than risk it?”

“... Fine. But if I win, I get a wish. Anything I want.”

“ _Anything?_ ”

“Anything. …You can always forfeit yourself if you're afraid to lose.”

“I don't _lose_.”

“Neither do I.”

“You lost that quick-draw in Kentucky.”

“Something startled me!”

“Yes, your shadow.”

“Careful there. You might be the champion in the ring, but this is something else entirely. It requires the aim of a hawk, the focus of a cougar and the patience of a lion. All qualities I possess in spades.”

“None of them will do you much good without the right timing. And we both know _that_ is not your strong suit.”

“Billy Rocks, whatever you're trying to imply –”

“Oh, don't worry. I know you're not doing it _on purpose_.”

“– I'd like you to –”

“Every. Single. Time.”

“– reconsider your position. But I think now I'll just kick you. You have no idea what you got into, _Chinaman_.”

“Still Korean, Goody.”

“Save the geography lesson!”

“I feel bad going rough on an old man. Sure you don't want to give up?”

“I'll make you eat your words, Rocks. Faraday, get over here! We need a judge, so make yourself useful for once!”

\-- “Fine, but don't you ever dare to call me ridiculous again, Robicheaux. On 'three.' The winner is who snatches the first apple out of the water with his teeth.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _Fontainebleau_.
> 
> Troubleshot by _Trinculo_.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
